


The Bookelf

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Thranduil finds a distraught Reader in the forest and takes her under his wing





	The Bookelf

Y/N had never had many friends, mostly because people easily became irritated with her shy and quiet disposition. She would much rather spend her time sitting in the peace and quiet of the library than go orc hunting with everyone else.

Some days were better than others of course. On good days she would sit for hours on end, losing herself in the worlds created by the words on the pages of whatever book she was reading, often until the head librarian had to shoo her from the room to close for the night. Then there were the bad days, where she unequivocally despised herself, where she would hide out deep in the forest, crying out her heart's greatest fears and sorrows without the fear of dismissal or rejection; that she was an outcast; a freak; and above all, unworthy of love.

Today had started off as a relatively good day but took a sharp turn for the worst when she heard a few of her peers talking amongst themselves about an upcoming camping trip they were arranging. "Hey, why don't we invite y/n along?" one of the men had said, to which the women started laughing hysterically. "You have got to be joking," the she-elf that looked to be one of the leaders said, wiping amused tears from her eyes. "That mousy girl never leaves the library, she can't even hold a blade the right way, she wouldn't last a day in the forest!" To this they all agreed and moved off, still discussing how odd she was.

Y/N could not contain the waves of sadness that ripped through her being like a tumultuous storm, sending her fleeing into the safe embrace of the forest. After many hours of stumbling around aimlessly, she finally came to a calm pool of unfathomably deep water surrounded by thick underbrush and warm buttery sunlight filtering through a break in the branches above. She was just considering dipping her feet in when a nearby twig snapped under a boot and she whirled around, only to come face to face with the king of the Woodland Real, Thranduil.

She swiftly bows before him. "Your Grace," her voice is shaky and hoarse as she greets him, keeping her head bowed to hide her tear stained face. He says nothing, only approaches her slowly and cups her face in his hand, tilting it up to look into her eyes.

"Why are you crying my dear?" his voice is like silk; soft and smooth. "I-it is unimportant my lord. I should go." She turns to leave but is hindered by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see his steel grey eyes flash in concern and an unexpected tenderness as he prods gently. "Please, tell me what troubles your heart. I do not wish for you to be unhappy my dear. And please, call me Thranduil, all these titles give me a headache." He offers her a wry smile as he leads her to a cluster of rocks where they can sit in the sun.

After taking a deep, steadying breath she starts, "I feel as though I'm an outcast; all the other elves enjoy orc hunting and fighting and a million other things, whereas I prefer to sit by the fire with a good book and something warm to drink. They say I'm odd and irritating, it's the reason why my closest friends are books, and perhaps the librarian. I also overheard a few of them talking today, saying how I would not last a day in the forest because I cannot hold a blade the right way...it hurt to hear. Sometimes...sometimes I think I am not worthy of love or friendship, or even of being an elf..." she casts her eyes down in shame.

Thranduil lays a comforting arm around her shoulder, his voice gentle when he speaks, "I know only all too well how you feel, I was once just like you. I would use every opportunity to skip my combat lessons and sit in a quiet corner with a book, it got me into a fair bit of trouble with my father and tutors. But then one day I realized; just because I prefer reading to fighting, does not make me odd, it makes me unique. It took me a long time to reach that conclusion. If you want, and please do not feel obligated to accept, but if you would like, perhaps I could teach you a few things. Like how to hold a blade," he chuckles to which she joins in half-heartedly.

"I would like that, thank you for the offer," she smiles for the first time since she ran and he is momentarily struck mute by her beauty and the way her face lights up when she smiles.

Over the next few months, y/n and Thranduil spend most of their time together, reading and discussing their favorite books, learning how to use various weapons effectively, how to use just about anything as a potential weapon (Legolas helped with that as well), but mostly just getting to know one another. The longer they spent talking, the more she could feel herself falling in love with the gentle king, but she knew in her heart that they would never be together, so she hid those feelings away in the recesses of her heart, only to be taken out and examined once she was alone.

One cold winters morning y/n found herself wandering down to the small pond that the elves used to skate on in the colder months. There were a few elves, the very ones that had gossiped about her months earlier, out on the ice. No one took any notice of her as she stood watching them, trying to decide if she should join in the fun. All that was brought to a screeching halt, when out of nowhere an orc pack descended upon the unsuspecting group.

Without any thought to her own safety, the she-elf pulled the knives she kept hidden from their sheaths and leapt into the fray, slicing at the vermin with a reckless abandon, stunning orc and elf alike. The orcs swiftly got over their shock and retaliated. After a long brutal fight, the orcs are slain. 

The shell-shocked elves turn to look at her with reverence, only to find her collapsing from various wounds throughout her body. Acting swiftly, the fastest runner picks her up into his arms and runs to the palace healers, all while trying to keep her awake.

Thranduil had been sitting in his study when Legolas burst through the door. "Adar, come quickly! Y/N's been hurt and the healers do not know if she will make it." His son had barely finished speaking before the king was out of his seat and sprinting down the halls to the healers.

When he reached the heavy oak doors, he pushed them open and rushed inside. Y/N lay on the large, plush bed, looking for all the world as if she was merely sleeping peacefully. The only indication that it was not so was the bandages covering her arms and torso. He sank into the chair by her bedside weakly, taking her hand in his and caressing it gently. "Please...do not leave me min emel, I will not survive it if you leave me..." he whispers brokenly as tears slowly make their way down his cheeks. 

Hours later y/n starts to stir, slowly opening her eyes to the sight of Thranduil fast asleep squished into what must have been an uncomfortable position on the chair beside her bed. She slowly lifts her hand, ignoring the dull throbbing in her arm, and runs her fingers through his silky hair. Almost immediately his head snaps up, eyes widening at seeing her awake. "Y/N..." he breathes as he moves to sit next to her on the bed, careful not to jostle her. "Thank Eru you're alright, I was so worried, what happened?" he slowly caresses her cheek as she tells him what had happened in the forest.

When she is done with her tale he leans forward, pressing his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "I was so afraid...when Legolas told me you had been injured...I thought I'd never see you again...Never get the chance to tell you how I-" she cuts him off with a gentle press of her lips to his.

It felt as if time had stopped and restarted again at that moment when their lips met, moving together in gentle harmony. When they finally separated, both sets of eyes were gleaming in love and adoration. "I know, I feel the same way," she whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"Well, it certainly took you two long enough," Legolas' amused voice says from the door, startling them. He merely smiles and closes the door behind him, leaving them in peace.


End file.
